User blog:RealGameTime/GameTime: The Video Game (My Canceled Brickapedia Project)
THE CUSTOM IS NOW CANCELED AND MOVING TO THE LEGO DIMENSIONS CUSTOMS WIKI AS THE GAMETME MOVIE STORY PACK! GameTime The Video Game is a game created by RealGameTime for his one year anniversary on Wikia Network. It features him and his friends going on a quest to stop King Phantom and his army of phantoms, monsters, and minions from getting their hands on the golden keyboard prism, a foundation element that keeps the Wiki spirit going or else it could lead the wiki to corruption. The player must decide the paths GameTime and friends go. It may lead you to certain death or success. The game will feature many wiki editors including Marty mcoy, TheTruePokemonMaster, MLG Neo-Futurist, and more. Levels Playable Characters Coming Soon Stuff *Some other Brickapedia and LD Users *Brick Files (Characters or Costumes) Random *Frick Squad (Costumes) Mariposa Quinn, S10Knot, Captain Futurist, Spacey Olimar, A T Knight, Mr Quest, Killer Unboxer, Vesp Erlight, Trigger Flag, Ash Pokemaster, Dead Pencil, Botman, Deadly D. Parker *LMMCU (Costumes) Random Enemies Episodes Episode 1 GameTime is walking with his friends on the street talking about Lego Dimensions. As they talk about new franchises to be added in game, GameTime tries to pull a prank on his friends about new franchises joining the game so he stumbles upon a website called LD Wikia, a news site to keep people updated and informed about their knowledge for the game. Since the site looked so believable and reasonable he decided to pull his prank here. He thinks if it is wrong to do and accidentally hits the save button which leads to him being sucked into the computer into the world of Wikia Network where he is a new member on the wiki. The members of the wiki are glad for him to join but GameTime keeps telling them that is a big mistake and he shouldn't be here. After finding out about the joke he put on the franchises page, some of the wiki users don't trust him to edit pages. Then, GameTime is put to the test to edit pages successfully. GameTime doesn't try and slacks off which makes the wiki users think he is not fit for the wiki. When going to a page, he mets two users Marty McCoy and Cipher King. They talk about the game and their favorite interests until GameTime sees a page that is never edited called the Forribiden page. Marty and Cipher tell him to never open this page as it is a page filled with evil creatures from a dark realm called The Nightmare Dimension. GameTime still talks to Marty and Cipher about other things until he leaves to edit more pages. The Phantom King hears about how GameTime, Marty, and Cipher talking about The Forribiden Page. When GameTime wants to exit the wiki, he finds a door that says log off. The Phantom King switches the exit door with The Forribiden Page door. GameTime opens it unleashing the minions and monsters of the Phantom King. GameTime gets his fists up as he battles some enemies. GameTime battles some enemies as The Phantom King wants to find the Chaos Keyboard Prism, a gem that lets the Wiki Spirit live on. Phantom King orders his minions to search the lands far and wide as if he gets his hands on the prism, he will destroy the Wiki! As the wiki users get mad at him, they ban him from the wiki forever! Until GameTime says that if he can beat King Phantom and his goons, he can stay on the wiki and makes a deal with the wiki admins. GameTime and his new friends unprepared head off into the unknown where new friends await them and a even bigger threat approaches. Chapter 2 GameTime, Marty, and Cipher are walking through the Hall of Wiki's and approach Brickipedia, Which has a lot of pages. The trio bumps into Emman Cortez and Benny Brick, Who welcome them to the wiki, Emman and Benny show the trio around. The crew gets attacked by the Phantoms who uses the Chaos Keyboard Prism to block GameTime, Marty, Cipher, Emman, and Benny. After they return to a "upside down" version of their world, They try to turn it back to normal. After that, the team find three other contributors known as Vesp the Time Travelling Fella, Ash the Pokémon catcher, and Nerd-with-a-Pencil the robot, they join forces and try to defeat a Phantom After that, They run into Toa Matau, A retired Brickipedian. Toa knows about the Phantoms, So the team take him with them Level 2 ends Episode 3 Trigger discovers Wiki Against Time, an abandoned temple Wiki. Trigger gathers Marty and GameTime to look for the Mud of Time, a mysterious page on the Wiki that has been abandoned for years. The trio must traverse through a vast jungle (list of Wikis) and eventually find their entrance and go over a creek on raft to find it. However, the temple is full of all sorts of traps and titanic spiders. After evading spear traps, colossal saw-blades, scimitars, doing parkour, and killing temple guards (demonic admins). Eventually, they reach the Mud of Time, but realize they need two spikes from the legendary Feline Carnivore. However, Marty finds a key and a lock on the ceiling, opens the lock, and two daggers drop to the floor. GameTime and Trigger each grab a shank and place it into the Mud of Time. A blinding glow shimmers. A rock skull shakes, sending gold coins placed on it flying. After picking up and the trio equally sharing the tokens, the skull turns out to be a door, and a figure falls out. It turns out to be Neo, an admin banned by the bureaucrats of the Wiki against time due to not accepting their underage. Neo thanks the trio for freeing him, but is also angered that they activated the Mud of Time. It turns out the Mud of Time can unban any user imprisoned, although several where already dead. In addition, it turns anybody from nearby wikis into zombies, and they must advance to the Community Central, a city central to Wikia, and the only place nearby the Wiki Against Time. Suddenly, the temple collapses, and the four must evade the collapse. They eventually escape via the exit, after being threatened by shooting spears, mechanisms involving scimitars, and a boulder. After exiting, it turns out the Lords of Light had been using their mechs to slowly cause the collapse of the wiki. The wiki is eventually in ruin, but not before two figures escape. They turns out to be Darren and Gunther, the creator and a bureucrat for the wiki, respectively. Darren and Gunther are in fury by their wiki's collapse, and chase after the mechs. However, they fire beams of light which permaban the duo, sending them in pieces. Frick O Meter *Brand new feature to unlock in GameTime The Video Game (More will be announced about it soon) Daily Challenge *Another brand new feature to unlock in GameTime The Video Game (More will be announced about it soon) Shop In the shop you will be able to buy characters, abilities, defenses, pets, and costumes for studs. You can also pay for event exclusives characters and costumes and access battle arenas, modes, levels, and creator tool items. Trigger's Workshop Trigger's Workshop is a shop run by Trigger, making him the only currently known playable character to also feature as a non playable character. In fact, he even says "Well, I guess this universe is large enough to have more than one me!" if you play as Trigger at Trigger's Shop, and get the "What the Hey?" trophy/achievement. Trigger's Workshop appears as a blacksmith's shop, only with brick-mosaics of his Wiki icon and his YouTube channel's (LEGO Metaworld) icons. Items Brickifier: Turn any character into a Brick-Mosaic by entering the machine. Costs 1,000,000 Studs. LEGO Dimensions DLC *DC Comics (Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Aquaman, Superman, Bane, Green Arrow, Supergirl, DC Comics Robin) *The Lord Of The Rings (Gandalf, Gollum, Gimli, Legolas) *The LEGO Movie (Wyldsytle, Emmet, Benny, Unikitty, Bad Cop) *LEGO Ninjago (Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Llyod, Sensei Wu) *LEGO Legends Of Chima (Laval, Eris, Cragger) *Jurassic World (Owen, ACU Trooper) *Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo, Shaggy) *The Wizard Of Oz (Witched Witch Of The West) *The Simpsons (Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Krusty The Clown) *Portal 2 (Chell) *Back To The Future (Marty McFly, Doc Brown) *Ghostbusters (Original) (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Splenger, Winston Zeedmore, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Slimer) *Doctor Who (1st Doctor, 2nd Doctor, 3rd Doctor, 4th Doctor, 5th Doctor, 6th Doctor, 7th Doctor, 8th Doctor, 9th Doctor, 10th Doctor, 11th Doctor, 12th Doctor, War Doctor, 4th Secret Interior Doctor, Cyberman) *Midway Arcade (Gamer Kid) *Ghostbusters (2016) (Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan, Kevin, Rowan) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger) *Mission: Impossible (Ethan Hunt) *E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (E.T.) *The Goonies (Sloth, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Brand, Chunk, Andy, Stef) *Adventure Time (Finn, Jake, LSP, Marceline) *The A-Team (B.A. Barracus, Hannibal, Faceman, Murdock) *Gremlins (Gizmo, Stripe) *Teen Titans GO! (Beast Boy, Raven, TTG Cyborg, TTG Robin, Starfire) *Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them (Newt Scamander, Propentina Goldstein) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) *Knight Rider (Michael Knight) *The LEGO Batman Movie (Robin, Batgirl, Excalibur Batman) *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup) *LEGO City Undercover (Chase McCain) *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) Trivia *At Trigger's Workshop, he can be heard humming the Gravity Falls theme if left idle. * Marty has the same appearance that he had in his game Category:Blog posts